WHEN THE TIME CROSS
by lady-black-in-blue
Summary: I wonder whose voice was that? I seem to start forgetting the soft voice that was always filled with loves, calling out to me... It seems so distant and I can't seem to remember anything. "You can't call to him, you can't touch him, you can't spoil him, and all you have to do is observe. That is - until he calls your name." And I wake up remembering nothing, who am I?


...

 **When The Time Cross**

...

 **~Prologue~**

...

" _Come here, -"_

I wonder whose voice was that? I seem to start forgetting the soft voice that was always filled with loves, calling out to me... It seems so distant and I can't seem to remember anything.

A voice said, _"You can't call to him, you can't touch him, you can't spoil him, and all you have to do is observe. That is - until he calls your name."_

And I wake up remembering nothing, not even my name...

What/Who/Where am I?

...

...

 ** _Dear Diary 1- My boss name is Sawada Tsunayoshi_**

...

When you truly love someone, you cannot let it go even if it cost you - your life.

You can even do something stupid to make the one you love to see you and love you.

Even when you're embarrassed, you can be someone new.

And I do wonder what form is love?

Is this passion called love? I don't know.

My job? It isn't so simple as writing a report and follow your boss anywhere.

It is as hard as just follow him wherever he goes and observes. That is what 'they' said. But I have no hand in anything he did, and that's why it is hard.

I've been thinking if it's better if I quit this line of job. But none of it is that simple.

It's not because I don't have passion with my job.

In fact, I love it more than I should have.

Or maybe. It was the passion that brings me here.

In short, I was still wondering what was so good about this job that stops my intention to send a resign letter for god knows how many times its lag.

It was frustrating...but life still goes on.

It was even more frustrating when your boss is likeable by everyone no matter if it was a man or woman. They all loves him. I don't know why they love him.

Because...

He looked so stupid, so childish, his face was small, yet his eyes are round and big that it's a shame, his appearance was always messy, his hair - ugh...I don't know what to comment about his hair? It was staying in all direction? I wonder if he even wash his hair? If possible I would like to wash (touch?) it myself - right, enough of his hair.

He always smiling like idiot, always meddle in things he should not, always getting wrath from everyone around him, no pride, no self confidence, no determination and what so ever, but still smiling like idiot, and he is always...

Always...

Okay now, none of that matter anymore, I have swear my loyalty to my one and only boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi who is also known as Vongola Decimo. I heard that he caused a big commotion during his coronation ceremony. But now since I'm working under him - (ugh, why do I have to work under a person like that?)- I can see what kind of commotion he's causing.

He can easily be influenced.

He is merely a stupid person who did things carefree.

He sometimes, no - he always claimed his enemy his friend and not fiend?

Oh, did I mention? He was always, been thrown like a canon ball by his tutor. And yes, it's a human cannon ball.

...

...

Okay, I cannot understand, no matter how much I wanted to.

He is really weird though...

I understand when people said, that he finally settle down on that status after all the rejection. But, why reject? What can I not understand is why he was refusing the Decimo title even when other people were killing each other to get that title?!

He should be thankful that he was granted that title ' _in an easy way_ '.

I wonder what Nono see in him? I mean, I was curious!

Okay then, when I accidentally muttered something like that, his seven guardians would glare at me like they wanted to eat me alive. It looks like I will be swallowed into a dark abyss whenever I spoke badly about my boss and will be torture for life.

Especially from his storm and cloud guardian, Gokudera Hayato sama and Hibari Kyouya are super dupers scary. And later, I often keep myself shut.

I don't understand my own passion...but still working in Vongola headquarters in Italy for a month now.

And still working faithfully...under my boss…

 _My boss is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo._

...

…

TBC

* * *

A/N: I would like to continue this story, but it may takes very _very_ long time…supposed to be just a drabble of mine when I am bored, but somehow, it turns into a story! I am motivated to do so though I am always stuck at some part. But, pray for me to finish this! So, if you like it just review me/pm/ like the story if you are interested! I am not deciding for partners yet, beware...


End file.
